Nuevos recuerdos
by LidiaaIsabel
Summary: Severus Snape desea seguir con su vida y olvidar la época oscura, ¿sus nuevos alumnos lo ayudarán con eso? / OS Para concurso: "¿Y si Severus no hubiera muerto en la guerra?" de Facebook.


**Declaración:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo soy una aficionada al fandom.  
 **N/A:** Historia realizada para el concurso _"¿Y si Severus no hubiera muerto en la guerra?"_ del grupo de facebook: "Gran Grupo Universo de magia y hechicería Rowling".

¡Disfrúten y dejen sus lindos review!

¡Y no olviden dejar algún review!

 _*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

 **Nuevos recuerdos**

.

Era una mañana tranquila en la oficina del profesor de pociones Severus Snape. Revisaba algunos exámenes de primer año cuando se cruzó con el examen de un alumno, que para ser nuevo la verdad tenía mucho talento, por su puesto, lo había sacado de sus padres. Aún recordaba las eternas disputas de ese par hace varios años atrás. Cuando creían que él no los veía, en su salón de clases, en los pasillos, frente a todos como enemigos acérrimos, pero escondían dentro de sí algo más profundo, él lo sabía bien, pues escondió su amor por la hermosa Lily mucho tiempo y de la mejor manera posible.

—Profesor Snape. Los padres que citó están esperando en mi despacho —comentó la directora Mcgonagall desde la puerta de su oficina.

—Directora pudo enviar a alguien más —dijo ordenando sus documentos en el escritorio para luego acercarse a la puerta.

Al girar para cerrarla, se podía vislumbrar una pequeña cicatriz en su rostro. Una muy antigua de la que casi nada quedaba, varias noches de trabajo y estudio le costó encontrar una poción contra las mordidas de esa maldita serpiente, pero aún así era el temor de varios estudiantes, diversos apodos se había ganado por dicha cicatriz.

—Debía traer unas cosas a las mazmorras y no está de más estirar las piernas —le sonrió cordial—. ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

—No, esta bien. Los conozco, puedo manejar este problema. Si puedes enviarme a los alumnos, te lo agradecería.

Dicho esto se separaron para sentidos opuestos. Severus se encaminó a la oficina de la actual Directora de Hogwarts, meditando la situación que debía resolver.

.

Al llegar se encontró con dos parejas, aunque ya conocidos; todos unos adultos, cambiados y curiosamente mezclados.

—Señores Potter, Señores Malfoy —saludó al entrar y sentándose en el asiento principal; —sus hijos llegarán enseguida.

—Severus un gusto verte de nuevo —le dijo Harry acercándose a darle un ligero abrazo.

—Ha pasado tiempo Potter, ¿cómo estás?

—Claro que ha pasado tiempo, pero si prácticamente no sales de aquí Severus —replicó su ex-alumno.

—Se le ve bien profesor —añadió Draco extendiendo la mano a modo de saludo, siendo respondido de inmediato.

Ginny y Hermione se acercaron a saludar también y se miraban en ocasiones de reojo, preguntándose que estaría pasando para ser llamados por su antiguo profesor.

.

Un golpe en la puerta y tras ella tres jóvenes y una señorita entraron con caras serias y en silencio se colocaron junto a sus padres.

—Muy bien ya que estamos todos tenemos que hablar del motivo de esta reunión. Creí esperanzadamente que ya no tendría más alumnos como... como ustedes, me recuerdan mucho a un cuarteto que merodeaba por todos lados y a un trío dorado que les encantaba meterse en problemas —puntualizó mirando a los adultos,— pero veo que la mezcla de... genes ha hecho estragos en estos niños, a los que les parece apropiado hurgar en oficinas ajenas y hurtar pertenencias ajenas...

—¡Nosotros no robamos nada! —exclamó la joven castaña, que junto a un chico rubio se miraban continuamente.

—Rose Malfoy, no interrumpas a tu profesor nunca más —esta vez Hermione fue quien habló con un rostro serio.

—Lo siento mamá —dijo suavemente.

—Como les decía —prosiguió el profesor observando a los presentes; —los niños acá presentes entraron a hurtadillas a mi oficina ayer para robar un examen.

—¡No es cierto! —exclamó Scorpius adelantándose un poco y ganándose la mirada reprobadora de su padre—. Nosotros entramos a otra cosa.

—¡Scorpius! —exclamaron los otros niños.

—No sé ustedes pero yo diré la verdad.

—Scorpius Malfoy, en tu primer año ya nos hacen venir por que te has metido en problemas, al igual que tu hermana, estás insinuando que el profesor Snape miente, eso es grave, así que más vale que te expliques bien —sentenció su padre.

—Flint y sus amigos me han estado molestando por mis buenas notas y quería jugarles una pequeña broma, así que íbamos por ingredientes para una poción crece-pelo o algo que les deje claro que no se metan más con nosotros.

—Scorp, sabes que no es bueno vengarse, ¿porque no hablaste con nosotros, hijo? —acercándose Hermione se puso a su altura.

—Nos llaman mortífagos y otras cosas madre, hablan de ti y papá y muchas más cosas, no quería incomodarlos —dijo mirándola apenado.

—Profesor, ¿qué podemos hacer frente a esta situación?, los muchachos no tenían la intención de hurtar sus exámenes —intervino Harry que se había mantenido observando a los demás.

.-.

Severus se quedó pensando por un momento, ¿qué hacer? Siempre tenía que hacer algo, castigar, poner una penitencia, pero estaba cansado de pensar en lo que otros hacían, quería disfrutar de su docencia con la mayor paz posible y año tras año aparecían nuevos alumnos problemas en su vida.

Él, un simple hombre y profesor, quería dejar su pasado atrás, estuvo a punto de morir en manos de la serpiente de Voldemort y desde entonces se ha replanteado muchas cosas, por ello se llevaba mejor con Harry y Minerva, aunque de un día para otro no podría cambiar su forma reservada de ser, avanzaba poco a poco.

Finalmente mirando a Scorpius comentó; —creo Scorpius, que tienes unos amigos y una hermana mayor muy valientes que se preocupan por ti, como para arriesgarse a entrar a una oficina de un maestro, pero también creo que como tu Jefe de casa debiste hablar conmigo la situación, antes de tomar una determinación sin medir las consecuencias —observando a los demás les comentó; —la acción no fue correcta así que su castigo será aprender a hacer la poción crece-pelo y bueno si unos cuantos alumnos caen en la enfermería ya no será nuestra culpa, ¿cierto? —sonrió con una mirada cómplice que sorprendió a todos y sacó una sonrisa de Scorpius.

—¿Profesor, le escuché decir que todos? —se aventuró a decir Ginny Potter.

—Claro señora Potter, los Potter y Malfoy vendrán una vez a la semana a una sesión hasta que aprendan a hacer la poción, ya que sus hijos estuvieron involucrados, así aprenden a no actuar sin pensar y de paso los padres también a ser más severos con sus hijos.

—¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Severus Snape? —le dijo Draco acercándose a su hijo y sonriendo al profesor.

—La gente cambia con el tiempo, ¿o no Draco? —respondió mirándolo y luego mirando a su familia.

—Y muchos de esos cambios son buenos, Severus, muy buenos —suspiró mientras observaba a su esposa y su hija conversado junto a los Potter.

.-.

Severus se sintió muy identificado con Scorpius, puesto que cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts también sufrió las constantes molestias de otros compañeros, aunque no tenía la valentía de enfrentarlos o jugarles una broma. Que importaba si le echaba una mano a uno de sus mejores alumnos, que importaba que Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy fueran Slytherin y mejores amigos, era tiempo de disfrutar la vida.

—Ya que estamos todos aquí, podríamos ir al comedor, están por servir la cena —añadió el profesor.

—Me parece buena idea, ¿y cuando piensa darnos clases? —cuestionó Hermione.

—¿Ansiosa señora Malfoy?

—Siempre han sido estimulantes sus clases y todo un desafío, la verdad —respondió orgullosa.

—¡Mamá, vamos a comer, hay pastel de calabaza! —le llamó Scorpius tomándola de la mano para salir del despacho mientras los demás se encaminaban al salón.

.-.

Severus dejando que los demás salieran primero miró al cuadro de Dumbledore y suspiró ante la sonrisa del ex- director—. Y bien, ¿estás contento ahora que los viste?

—Gracias por tener la reunión aquí viejo amigo, extrañaba a mis alumnos favoritos, como decía el joven Malfoy, _"los cambios son buenos"_ , deberías seguir con tu vida y formar una familia. ¿Seguro que no quieres hacer clases de Pociones de nuevo? —le respondió el ex-director con tranquilidad.

—Ya pasó ese tiempo, mi familia está en este castillo ahora, y al fin puedo hacer Defensa contra las artes oscuras, no me quites ese placer amigo, nos vemos luego.

Porque no estaba mal despertar viejos recuerdos con ese grupo de Gryffindor y Slytherin, para poder crear nuevos recuerdos.

* * *

Me costó mucho subirlo, ya que re-edité varias veces, ojalá les guste. Esperando que nos haya ido bien en el concurso, nos vemos en un próximo fanfic.

Besos!.


End file.
